wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dighton Davenwell
| alias = *Lord Davenwell *Dighton Phillips *Defender of Westridge *Dight *Helmet Man | race = Human | gender = Male | age = 43 | height = 1.87 / 6'2" | weight = 205 lbs | birthplace = Westridge, Elwynn Forest | residence = | guild = The Ardent CircleWyrmrest Accord Dighton - WoW Armory | affiliations = House of Davenwell Church of the Holy Light Order of the Silver Hand Westridge Brigade Argent Dawn Argent Crusade Remnants of Lordaeron | alignment = Lawful Good | faction = Alliance | factionicon =Alliance | class = Paladin }} Lord Dighton Davenwell (born July 23rd, Year 9 BDP) is the commander of the Westridge Brigade, Lord of House of Davenwell, and the former second-in-command of the Remnants of Lordaeron. Throughout his life, he has served faithfully as a Knight of the Silver Hand and a commanding officer in the Alliance military. After the Silver Hand was disbanded, Dighton joined the remnants of the order that would later become the Scarlet Crusade. When his morality was challenged by duty, Dighton chose the prior, making him a fugitive of the zealous order. While under the name Dighton Phillips, he infiltrated the Scarlet occupied Hearthglen to rescue his wife, Sara, only to be captured and imprisoned by the Crusade. He was eventually rescued by Barillin Mercileum who would recruit him into the fold of the Argent Dawn. He later joined the Argent Crusade during the War against the Lich King, fighting alongside Archelus Wyrmfrost, a high ranking death knight of the Ebon Blade. Upon the death of the Lich King, Dighton joined Wyrmfrost in forming the Remnants of Lordaeron. His return to the Alliance also reminded him of the responsibility he had to his children, and the tough task of being the father that his children deserve. Dighton would serve the order until Wyrmfrost's second death at hands of Mordros Shadoweaver, thus disbanding Remnants of Lordaeron. After defeating Mordros, Dighton was placed in charge of the newly formed Westridge Brigade, where he would learn the responsibilities of being in charge. With the help of his officers the Brigade would ally itself with many other militaristic and knightly orders, all in the effort of an Alliance victory. Biography Early life Dighton Davenwell was born to Sir Leander Davenwell of the Brotherhood of the Horse and Andrilla Davenwell (née Phillips) nine years before the First War in Stormwind City. The Davenwells had been the nobles from Westridge for many decades. He had one younger brother — Elphias, who grew up living under his shadow. Dighton led an ordinary life until the initial Orcish invasion of Azeroth which resulted in Stormwind's destruction. Dighton and his family were one of the many refugees who immigrated to Lordaeron. During his time in Lordaeron, Dighton learned how to wield a sword and ride a horse by his father. When his father left to fight the Horde during the Second War, Dighton prayed to the holy light every night in hopes to keep him safe. The armies of the Alliance of Lordaeron were ultimately victorious against the orcs and Leander was knighted by King Terenas II and recognized his family's nobility in Lordaeron. Order of the Silver Hand Through the guidance of one of his father's old friends Laithian Mercileum, Dighton became a devout follower of the Light and decided to join the newly formed Order of the Silver Hand, an organization of paladins who safeguard the Kingdom of Lordaeron. During this time, he became acquainted with several other members including Ghorin Brighthammer, Septimus Brightblade, Godfrey Valorsworn, and Sara Dornnel. Dighton courted Sara for several months until they married. They had two children — Howard and Marcella. Dighton and Sara continued their services in the Silver Hand for several years after their marriage, often leaving their children in the custody of Dighton's mother when they were unable to take care of them due to their commitment to the order. Shortly before the Third War, Dighton mourned the loss of his father after he was ambushed and killed by a band of orcs that escaped from Durnholde Keep. The Fallen Kingdom After the death of King Terenas, Dighton and several other members of the now disbanded order of the Silver Hand followed Alexandros Mograine to fight against the Scourge. During this time, Dighton was assigned to a patrol party in the Eastern Plaguelands while Sara stayed behind in Hearthglen. During a routine patrol, Dighton's party encountered a young girl who had escaped from a nearby Scourge attack. Dighton's paranoid superiors distrusted the girl's words, claiming that she is either infected by the plague of undeath, or an agent of the Cult of the Damned. When Dighton was ordered to execute the girl, he refused, believing the act to be immoral. His superiors ordered for Dighton to be arrested for insubordination. However, Dighton quickly blinded them with the light, allowing him and the young girl to escape. After evading capture, the young girl thanked Dighton, identifying herself as Aurelia Titus. Realizing they were now wanted by the Crusade, Dighton decided to keep a low profile, taking his mother's maiden name, 'Phillips'. Infiltration and capture Dighton and Aurelia then traveled on foot to Hearthglen where they were to meet with Sara and escape to Southshore. However, this would never come to fruition. After leaving Aurelia behind in a barn at the abandoned Dalson's Orchard, Dighton continued the path north to Hearthglen where he learned that his wife was imprisoned by the Scarlets for her association with him. He attempted to break her out of prison, but was caught and arrested by High Protector Lorik. While imprisoned, Dighton was interrogated by James Vishas and Damos Vethaun over the whereabouts of Aurelia Titus. Dighton refused to cooperate, saying that he would rather die than see them take the life of an innocent child. After the Interrogators threatened to execute Sara, Dighton became conflicted. Ultimately, he conceded and told them Aurelia's position, hoping that they would spare his wife's life. However, it didn't matter. Despite their promise to spare Sara's life, the Scarlet Crusade decided to execute her anyways while they retrieved Aurelia from the Dalson's barn. Escape from Hearthglen After his wife's execution, Dighton was broken. He had given up on his efforts to escape his restraints and accepted his foreseeable death. However, Barillin Mercileum, the son of Dighton's former mentor, Laithian, broke Dighton out of the Mardenholde dungeons while disguised as a Scarlet Guard. After they narrowly escaped from Hearthglen, the two traveled south to Chillwind Camp where they would meet with Laithian and several members of the Argent Dawn. Argent Dawn To be added. Battle for Light's Hope Chapel Dighton had regained the majority of the his lost strength now stood with the Argent Defenders as the Death Knights of Acherus mobilized towards the holy chapel. And prior to the battle Dighton dressed himself in his father's armor, and with it became Dighton Davenwell once more. As the strength of the defenders began to wain, Dighton's determination drove him to continue his stand. He manged to fend the undead fiends away from the entrance of the chapel, cutting down ghoul after ghoul. Soon he found himself staring down a Death Knight of Acherus, the two would fight for the duration of the battle. Both knights would unleash their arsenal on one another, the Light and Frost magic. Dighton managed to defeat the death knight but not kill him. Unknown to Dighton, a near by necromancer summoned a squad of ghouls and commanded them to jump on the tired paladin's back, and they would try to tear into the paladin's armor. Dighton, now fatigued following his defense against previous foes, noticed that the fiendish assault had ceased. Dighton searched for the source of why the fiends where vanquished so easily. The source was the timely arrival of Lord Tirion Fordring. The servants of the Lich King were defeated that day, but the war had only just begun. Dighton witnessed the creation of the Argent Crusade, Dighton was willing to join the crusade and get the justice he desired since the end of the Third War. War Against the Lich King With the hope to avoid infiltration by Cultist of the Damned the leadership of the Argent Crusade wanted to specifically and carefully choose who joined the order. For Dighton's loyalty and devotion to the cause of the Silver Hand and later the Argent Dawn earned him a position in the Argent Crusade's campaign. But before he embarked on the journey he returned to Westridge for he had an obligation to see his children, knowing of the high chances that he may not return, he sought forgiveness from his family for being absent when they needed him the most. The children were elated to have their father back, but the knowing that he was going to leave them once caused great distress. Foreseeing the pain that he'd cause his family for leaving nearly kept him from joining the Crusade on their campaign, but he wanted to be their so that the looming terror of the Lich King could be vanquished once and for all, never to frighten his children again. The Argent Campaign Dighton and the Argent Crusade landed in the Valgarde. There the Crusade began taking the fight to King Ymiron and his vrykul forces at Utgarde Keep. After spending a couple months dealing with the vrykul, Dighton was sent to aid the Alliance at Westguard Keep, dealing with the pirates that laid siege to the base. Shortly after he was summoned to Wintergarde Keep to help investigate possible infiltration by the Cult of the Damned, and the eventual exposure of Father Inigo Montoy. During this time he met Terimas Manning and his mentor Ghorin Brighthammer, from them he learned that the Alliance forces were going to launch an attack on the Angrathar the Wrathgate. Before Dighton could even consider the idea of joining them, an urgent call to aid Argent forces in Zul'Drak pulled him away from the costly confrontation. In Zul'Drak, Dighton learned of what transpired at the Wrathgate: the betrayal of the Forsaken on both the Alliance and Horde forces and to the amount of troops that were lost. Confusion and disbelief weighed on his mind for the duration of his presence in Zul'Drak. Assault on Icecrown Citadel Following the victory against the Lich King's force at Crusader's Pinnacle and the Argent Tournament, the time had come for a joint effort with the Allied forces of Azeroth to march on Icecrown Citadel's gates. Dighton, along with a few crusaders fought their way through the Forge of Souls that led to the Alliance forces creating a foothold in the Pit of Sauron, and exposing the vulnerability of the the Lich King's private sanctum. Dighton would then join the rest of the main forces in attack through Light's Hammer and there Dighton aided in the destruction of the Lich King's mightiest minions. But Dighton was ordered not to join the final battle against the Lich King for he sustained an injury during one of the skirmishes with Horde troops on the rampart of skulls. Dighton could've cared less about being there at the fall of the Lich King, for all he desired was to ensure that he answered to his crimes, that he would face the judgement of the Light. His prayers were answered as the Crusaders triumphed over the Lich King and that Lord Fordring shattered Frostmourne with the Ashbringer. It brought him peace, but there were rumors of what needed to be done following the Lich King's demise. It worried Dighton, but he wouldn't let it get in the way of the tremendous victory that the heroes of Azeroth achieved. At last, after spending years fighting against the Scourge, Dighton could finally return home and spend time with the family that he felt he neglected for nearly a decade. Westridge welcomed their son with open arms celebrating the part he played in the downfall of the Lich King, thus they granted him the title that his father once bore, 'Defender of Westridge'. Remnants of Lordaeron Following the downfall of Lich King, Archelus Wyrmfrost personally sought out Dighton in an effort to recruit him to his military order, Remnants of Lordaeron. It served to be a difficult transition for Dighton, who has previously fought alongside several Horde races during his time in the Argent Crusade, to ultimately oppose his former allies on the field of battle. This would lead to several disagreements with Archelus, who often put Dighton's allegiance to the Alliance into question. Not only did the conclusion of War against the Lich King signify Dighton's return faction conflict, but as well his duty to his family and community. While working with Remnants of Lordaeron, Dighton returned to being a father to his children, who under the care of his mother for the entirety of his absence. After a few months into being back in Westridge, Lady Davenwell passed away, and now he needed to serve the Alliance to the best of his ability while being the father that he thought they deserved. The Cataclysm When Sylvanas and her Forsaken launched an attack against the Alliance-controlled territories in Hillsbrad Foothills, Dighton as well as Aredin Hamilton were one of the first responders on the scene, getting as many people out of the blight infested region as possible. They brought most of the survivors to Refuge Point in Arathi Highlands. Dighton took interest in a young boy who had lost his family in the Forsaken attack and decided to take him in as a squire. Following the Alliance defeat in Hillsbrad, and being pushed all the back to the Arathi Highlands, Dighton and his forces would be redirected to serve in the Twilight Highlands. Dighton would lead the Alliance to minor victories over the Dragonmaw Clan with the aid of Wildhammer Clan dwarves. After keeping the orcs at bay, Dighton and his men were sent to deal with the pessimistic Twilight's Hammer Cultists. With the help of Aredin Hamilton and his fellow SI:7 agents, the forces or Remnants were able to cause a ruckus with in their camps. And during the commotion, Aredin managed to rescue Mordros Shadoweaver from the clutch of the Twilight's Hammer, only to become a prisoner of the Alliance. Mordros was brought before Dighton, but Dighton declined to have the warlock's fate be placed in his hands. Much to Dighton's dismay, Wyrmfrost came to the decision that Mordros would be a great asset to their order. As the War against the Horde intensified, Mordros rose through the ranks and became one of the primary advisors to Archelus, and Dighton began to feel that he was fight a war on two fronts: against the Horde and the distrust towards the warlock. The Pandaria Campaign As the conflict between the Alliance and Horde intensified, Dighton, now Second-in-command of Remnants of Lordaeron, had a greater responsibility in the escalating conflict. His new position required him to have a stronger vindictive attitude towards the opposing faction, which he was willing to do for some races within the Horde. But there were still some in the Horde in which he respected and couldn't enact his retribution on, and it led to Archelus to question his loyalty once more. Following the Destruction of Theramore Isle, it became clear that the Horde had a lust for war. Dighton had to put aside rest of his friendships with those in the Horde, for in his mind, the mantra of "They are the enemy" was set in stone. His distrust would only grow after their heinous act as well as strengthen his resolve. Months after the Alliance made landfall on Pandaria, Dighton and the Remnants of Lordaeron joined as the 7th fleet in establishing Lion's Landing. The Iron Horde Following the chaos of Garrosh Hellscream's trial, the scramble to look for him began. Dighton who was busy dealing with remaining Blackrock forces, led a group of guards to search throughout the Temple of the White Tiger in search of the missing Warchief. The group couldn't find Hellscream or any remaining conspirators and returned swiftly to Stormwind where they began to prepare for a possible assault from Hellscream. Westridge Brigade Following the death of Wyrmfrost, the Remnants of Lordaeron disbanded; it's members scattered and the threat of the Legion loomed. Military officials came to the decision that with loss of Wyrmfrost, someone must fill the void, and that someone became Dighton. With the option of reforming Remnants, Dighton declined and requested that his new unit be located in his home town of Westridge. Thus the Westridge Brigade was formed and for Dighton, who never imagined in being this position, was now in charge. When appointing his staff, he added those he served with in Remnants of Lordaeron, including Terimas Manning, Aredin Hamilton, and others. Third Legion Invasion During his tenure as the commander of the brigade, Dighton would find himself in the middle of a conflict between his duty and morality, thus making him butt heads with those on his staff, most notably Aredin Hamilton. His toughest test as leader came during a campaign in Stormheim, when the mercenary — Carl Marcus, who was hired by Dighton's estranged brother — Elphias Davenwell, betrayed the brigade and killed the majority of their forces. This not only weighed heavy on Dighton's mind but it caused tensions between him and his own brother. Though his brother committed a treasonous act, Dighton was forced to decide between his own person desires and his duty. He ultimately chose to pardon Elphias under the condition that he would hunt down and bring the mercenary to justice. With the threat of Carl Marcus on his mind, Dighton needed to turn his attention to the arrival of the Legion world of Argus. He and long with his best fighters, joined Illidan Stormrage and Archmage Khadgar to meet with the Army of the Light. There he reconnected with with Terimas Manning who was rescued by the Army of the Light after he was taken by Shadoweaver. Dighton and his group fought at the gates of Antorus, dealing with the demons that tried to halt the progress of the allied forces. Following the defeat of the corrupted titan, Argus, Dighton and his remaining men returned to the Vindicaar and watched in horror as Sargeras wound their home. Returning home, suffering heavy casualties, had to prepare to the looming conflict with the Horde following their digging in Silithus and the Seething Shore. But during this time, Dighton and the Westridge Brigade, through the help of connections from previous military units and orders, became allies with the Ardent Circle. Together the built a strong connection so when the time comes they can rely on one another should the Alliance and Horde engage in warfare once again. Battle for Azeroth Battle for Lordaeron Kul Tirian Campaign Companions Gallant Gallant is the steed of Dighton Davenwell. Gallant was born to the mare Faxon, Leander Davenwell's mount, following the Davenwell's arrival to Lordaeron. Dighton and the horse made an instant connection and they'd go on a ride through Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine Forest. Following Dighton's induction into the Silver Hand, Dighton was given armor for his steed that was blessed by the Light. And the armors has been on Triumph ever since. And to this day Triumph remains loyal to Dighton, for they both have a mutual respect for one another. Gallant's hide is light brown, with spots of white. The fur on Gallant's legs turn white as it gets closer to the hoofs. Gallant's armor is the made from the best steel the Lordaeronian blacksmiths had to offer. The steel still has it's stainless look to it, with gold borders that have the Silver Hand emblems engraved into it. Its barding is steel with gold borders and in the center of it is the crest of House Davenwell with the mare's eyes being sapphires. Gallant's armor for it's head made up of steel and silver that goes around the circumference of the eyes and mouth of the companion. The saddle is composed of leather from the hides of the bears of Silverpine Forrest, and uses blue colored cloth that was donated by the elves that bears the symbol of the Alliance sewn in with gold thread. Triumph Triumph is the gryphon of Dighton Davenwell. During the Alliance-Horde War in the Twilight Highlands, Dighton befriended a Wildhammer Gryphon keeper after defending his grypohns from a Dragonmaw assult. As a token of his appreciation gifted him a gryphon that close to maturity, and it's Dighton's best option to travel other than his horse. The loyal companion would become a close family pet to the Davenwell children, given them rides around Westridge and Stormwind. Dighton calls upon Triumph when he needs to travel urgently. The winged creature lives up to it's name in the sense when Dighton calls upon it in battle, an Alliance triumph follows. Triumphs feathers are dark brown with white tips. Blind in one eye, the gryphon is capable of performing at high levels like gryphon with two eyes. It's hind legs fur is off white, while it's talons are strong gold complexion. The chest armor of Triumph is almost identical to what is on the barding of Dighton's steed, Gallant, with the crest of House Davenwell with the mare bearing sapphire eyes. The head gear of the gryphon has the Alliance's Lion head engraved into it, that glows gold in the sunlight. Physical appearance Dighton has two scars that run across his face from when he was captured and tortured by the Scarlet Crusade. Hints of grey would be seen on his scalp and beard but it still remains predominantly dark brown. Over all, Dighton has maintained his body by keeping it lean and muscular. Armor His armor is a combination of thorium and truesteel, giving it's blue-ish complexion. The gold accents were added when Dighton began to wear the armor. Dighton's shroud was had crafted by elves and was presented to him when he became a knight of the Silver Hand. The boarder of it bears the symbol of the Silver Hand alternating with the crest of Lordaeron. The shroud itself is draped over Dighton's left pauldron. The buckle of Dighton's belt is that of a golden mare rearing, which is the crest of House Davenwell. Weapons Leolius, Westridge's Defender Leolius was a gift presented to the first lord of House Davenwell, Hugh Davenwell, by the King of Stormwind following his heroic deeds during the gnoll wars. Crafted by the master dwarven blacksmith, Thormil Steelboot, it was said to made of the finest material for a blade that could be offered and was fit for a champion. The blade was originally going to Stormwind's champion, but due to Hugh's actions, the blade became his and later an heirloom of the Davenwell family and personally requested Thormil to add some specific details to the blade itself. It was then passed down to Hugh's son who later passed it on to his own son, Leander Davenwell, but was shattered when he was overrun by a pack of orcs during the Second War. It was rediscovered by Dighton following the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel. Dighton took it to Ironforge and with the help of blacksmiths and clerics alike help remake the sword. It's been Dighton's weapon of choice since recovering it, for he knows that the blade strikes true. Made from the finest steel, most likely stolen from the Quel'dorei, the dwarven smith, Thormil made this blade for the champion of Stormwind specifically requested by the King. The blade itself is tinted a dark blue which gives it a slight glow when in battle. After it was shattered the lower part of the blade and hilt remained intact, but the upper section of the blade was shattered. With the help of blacksmiths and clerics they managed to hold the shards of the blade together with holy lightning. On the lower section of the blade, holy dwarvish runes spell out the motto of House Davenwell: "We press on." This detail was added after it was gifted to Hugh Davenwell who personally sought out Steelboot to make the specific alteration. The blade itself was doused in holy water, by Dighton, so that when he encountered undead fiends again it will afflict them. Personality and traits Dighton is generally a calm and collected individual, but very soft spoken. But his temper is explosive, a trait that he inherited from his father. He is very devoted to the ways of the Holy Light and always does his best to stay true to the lessons that his mentor, Laithian Mercilium, taught him. Dighton is a very loyal individual, especially to those close to him, but if one betrays his trust he becomes very vindictive. However, his strongest traits also serve as a weakness. In contrast to Aredin Hamilton's lack of empathy, Dighton's genuine kindness and selflessness often makes him vulnerable for manipulation and trickery. Dighton also has a minor paranoia that results in him constantly wearing his helmet, and to see him without it on would be quite the anomaly. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Alliance Category:Human